Gaming together, find a life best friend
by RadiantUltra
Summary: It's just another wonderful day a the Lotus Casino. The only difference is that Nico meets another young boy that could quite possibly set his life down a better path.


**First story here, so yeah don't expect too much!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own no nothing. :(**

* * *

It was the best here.

Everyday when he woke up, he would eat delicious food and play wonderful games all day till it was time to sleep again. It was an endless fantastic cycle, one that Nico enjoyed immensely. He didn't really talk to anyone other than his sister, since no one really seemed to have to time to chat to him.

One day however (time didn't really make much sense here), he took notice of this boy. He looked young, probably around his age, and a slight frown marred his face. He wondered why he even noticed him at all.

"Hello!" he cheerfully greeted the other.

"My name's Nico! What's yours?"

If the boy was surprised by the sudden conversation, he certainly didn't show it.

The other boy replied somewhat flatly, "Hello Nico. My name is Itachi...nice to meet you..."

* * *

The two boys became best friends really quickly. They spent most of their time either chatting to each other, or playing games. Nico couldn't help but feel awed by Itachi sometimes. He always moved with this strange sort of grace and he was amazing at all games...well, except the shooting ones. For some reason, Itachi would always hold the gun with such confidence only to miss. Then Nico would hear him mutter something about real life differences.

But that didn't matter, for Itachi was simply unbeatable when it came to strategy or reaction games! Although he himself wasn't too bad either, Itachi would always beat him by a long shot. It was how they spent their days. Exactly how many he wasn't sure. What he was certain of however was that he was content, he felt like he could live this life forever.

* * *

Itachi would have this thoughtful gaze in his eyes sometimes, like something around him was strange but he never voiced his concerns so Nico didn't give it much thought.

Itachi taught him many things. Since he couldn't quite remember his past (mostly limited to some random flashes and sounds that made no sense), the Raven was nice enough to share some personal stories. Itachi was a man (boy?) of few words. Thankfully, he had learnt how to read some of his expressions. For example...

"Weasel!"

Twitch.

Ah, that would mean he had said something wrong and, the raven was...upset.

"No. It doesn't mean I tell you the meaning behind my name means you can go round using it as a nickname."

"Ah, but I like it this way more! I think I'll just continue-"

Glare. (Say it again and you will crease to exist.)

"Uh, Itachi-kun then?"

"Hn."

Nico was quite sure he saw the boy gain an air of pleasure.

* * *

Today his perfect world came crashing down in the form of a strange lawyer that came to take him and Bianca out of the Casino.

Nico didn't want to leave, he really didn't especially when he had just met this new friend of his!

Wait, just met his friend? He could swear that they had been together for a long while...

Nico shivered. This place was strange. Something odd was present and it made him tend to forget about the notion of time. He wasn't sure if he liked it, it was just plain creepy in his dictionary and practically screamed DANGER.

Come to think of it, why was he noticing this just now? Shouldn't this be the sort of thing one realises like say, immediately?

He begged the lawyer, since he was here to take him and sister out, couldn't he do the same for his friend as well? He didn't like the idea of leaving his best friend in this newly deemed dangerous place, it just didn't sit well with him. But the grim faced man said no and only allowed him to say his goodbyes. Itachi wouldn't come either which made him confused. Why didn't Itachi want to leave? Why hadn't he himself tried to leave earlier? Now he was really confused.

"Remember not to hold grudges. It is your greatest weakness. Remember how you always lose to me when you try to get revenge on me in a game? Plus it makes it all the more easier to manipulate you when you are in that state."

That, was possibly the longest sentence he had ever heared his friend utter at one go.

"But you always win no matter what! Well, maybe except for shooting games...you lose no mater what."

A sigh.

"Then what about your scores? They are always significantly lower right?"

Of course, Itachi was right again.

"Don't worry Weasel, I'll remember you and your lessons no matter what. But really, why won't you leave? This place is, weird..."

Itachi's eyes gained an odd shine.

"So you did notice after all."

"What?"

"It's alright." Itachi turned away.

"I'm sure we will meet again someday."

With that, Nico left the casino with his sister.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A flurry of flaps later, all that was left were a handful of crow feathers.

* * *

**Hm, yeah so that's it.**

**The ending might have been a bit too abrupt...**

**Well, the idea of being good at something in real life but not in games comes from my rather humiliating defeat in a table tennis wii game. I'm actually pretty decent at the sport!**

**Reviews and advise on how to improve will be greatly appreciated~ **


End file.
